


Maybe My Covers Can Protect Me From Curly Haired Stoners Instead of Monsters

by Guacamoledisco



Category: Good Game (TV 2017)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cutesy, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gay, Getting Together, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Nightmares, Sleep, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 10:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guacamoledisco/pseuds/Guacamoledisco
Summary: Ryland has nightmares and Alex just wants to help his "buddy"
Relationships: Ry - Relationship, Ryland & Alex Taylor (Good Game), Ryland/Alex Taylor (Good Game)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Maybe My Covers Can Protect Me From Curly Haired Stoners Instead of Monsters

"A-Alex! What are you doing in here!?"

Ryland covered himself in his dark red silk comforter, it was such a deep color it almost looked like blood.

He remembered he only wore boxers to bed and quickly blushed his old deep red, although it wasn't as dark, more like a coke can or a cherry. 

Regardless his roomate was just climbing into his bed, like it was a daily occurrence. Ryland noticed he too was only in boxers, his eyes trailed down, he could almost see the outline of his cock. He quickly looked away with a light gasp, his face feeling like a warm burner on a stove.

"A-Alex, why are you in my-" 

The older quickly shushed him, rubbing his arm. 

"I heard a whimpering noise coming from your room when I was laying down, I thought you were crying so I got up. Turns out it was a nightmare. I wanted to mame sure you're okay," 

Ryland shuddered from all the affection. 

"S-since when do you do check ups on me like I'm a little kid?" 

He sighed and laid down next to him. 

"Ry, I can tell you haven't been getting any sleep. You're so tired during the day, you almost fell asleep twice this morning during practice," 

"Maybe I was bored out of my mind from all your "coach talk"." He quipped 

Alex frowned and shook his head.

"My "coach talk" is what's gonna get us to Jamaica, but fine, if you don't want my help then I'll just go back to bed.." He started to move away.

Ryland bit his lip and sighed.

"Alex...wait.." 

He turned around, his usual sweet face barely visible in the dark, but Ryland could make out his outline.

"So...maybe I haven't been sleeping well lately.." 

Alex smiled to himself at the tiny victory and quickly climbed back into the bed, slipping under the covers, his cold body touching the side of Ryland's thighs and arms as he faced him. Ryland kept his eyes on the popcorn ceiling above, stealing soft glances every now and then.

"Would you like to talk about your nightmares?" 

Ryland grimaced.

"God, you sound like a therapist, and why are you so cold?!" 

Alex didn't seemed phased by the comments.

"It gets really cold in the living room when it's this time of year and therapists can be helpful," 

Ryland dropped the therapist talk.  
"Is it really cold in there? It never gets cold in here..." 

"Good for you" 

Alex didn't sound mean, more like indifferent, like he didn't have another dialogue option to choose from. 

He does often seem like a video game character. Like one of the dumb and naive ones. But still oddly cute. Like Sayori.

Who would that make Ryland? Probably Yuri. 

He sighed and pushed away the weird video game thoughts before he made it a whole little story like he often did. 

"Maybe you should stay in here..during the winter I mean..since it gets so cold...maybe.."  
He was already regretting saying it.

Alex perked up like a puppy at the words.  
Ryland tried to ignore the flutter of butterflies in his chest. 

"Okay, yeah, I will" he said before Ryland could quickly change his mind.  
"So you wanna talk?" 

Ryland shook his head, it was already too much that he was even in here, laying down with him. He didn't need to push his luck. 

Alex nodded.

"How about I just..." 

He came closer and curled into Ryland, wrapping his arm around his belly.

Ryland immediately sucked in, fearing Alex wouldn't wanna cuddle a fat blob like him.

Alex disagreed however and began to stroke his flank while gently whispering sweet words against his temple. 

Ryland almost erupted into tears right then and there, the affection was so much, so overwhelming but much needed. 

He always felt so lonely, even in a room full of people. 

He turned and cuddled into Alex's torso, wrapping his big arms around the tiny man.

He smelled nice, it was definitely a personal thing than what he actually smelled like however, being that he smelled like pot and stale graham crackers, more of the joy of actually getting to be this close to smell him rather than what he actually smelled like. 

Alex pulled Ryland out of his muddle of thoughts by pressing the softest, most unexpected kiss to his forehead. 

"I'm here for you." He said quietly and rubbed his back, feeling all of his cute, babyish dimples. 

Ryland shivered when the sensitive areas were lightly touched and nodded.

"I know," 

"And I care about you." 

"I know,"

"And I love you..." 

Ryland bit his lip.

Maybe Alex really did love him, maybe he should let him into his life, maybe he'd finally be able to enjoy life again. Maybe he was too tired to think clearly.

"...I love you too..." He whispered and pressed his own soft kiss right on the spot between Alex's pecs, ignoring the short patch of curly dark hair that inhabited it. 

After a little of hushed secrets and the hope for new beginnings, they fell asleep peacefully in each other's arms, no nightmares in sight, just the warm happy feeling that Alex won't just be sleeping in there for the winter. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
If you like leave comments/kudos, really appreciated, thanks! :)


End file.
